sotpfandomcom-20200215-history
CRS-class light cruiser
|buildtime = 14 |uses = 10 |hull = 800 |armor = 2 |shields = 2200 |antimatter = 400 |experience = 12 |weapon1 = Plasma Torpedo |damage.weapon1 = 28 |cooldown.weapon1 = |weapon2 = Pulse Laser |damage.weapon2 = 6 |cooldown.weapon2 = |weapon3 = Plasma Cannon |damage.weapon3 = 6 |cooldown.weapon3= |note = Clairvoyance |desc = The CRS Light Cruiser serves as the backbone of Covenant fleets and are effective in larger numbers.}} Overview The ship of choice for players who are interested in extremely aggressive gameplay, they are exceptional early-game vessels and will offer fantastic returns for their cost. They can also support fleet operations by tracking enemy ships to new worlds and track enemy fleet movements thanks to their impressive sensor array. Its replaces the CAR-class frigate as the Covenant's starting combat frigate. History Captains that survive numerous engagements whilst in command of the CAR-class will quickly find themselves in command of these vessels. Held in higher light but still seen as little more than cannon fodder by many in the Covenant, they've built up a respectable combat record that serves as a stepping stone for more potent command positions. In comparison to their predecessor, a captain of the CRS-class will enjoy more responsive weapon systems, far greater protection and, unlike the CAR-class, the ship's crew will often incorporate Sangheili on sensitive positions such as tactical. Finally, these ships had very impressive sensor and communications systems which allowed them to track fleeing human ships - something which gave their crews a lot of pride when they discovered a new heretic colony before the Cole Protocol was implemented. Because of their combat and sensor strengths, they served as the bulk of the fleet where the highly-valued CCS-class Battlecruisers weren't available. After the war, CRS-classes continued to be widely used, even more so than in the Human-Covenant war. Their relatively cheap price, ease of maintenance and previously-stated combat abilities led to many factions using it as their mainline combat vessel, most famously Jul 'Mdama's Storm Covenant faction. Weapons and Tactical Usage Don't underestimate these ships; they might be the earliest cruiser you can purchase, but their combat abilities can destroy the ''Paris''-class Frigates very quickly and give a ''Halberd''-class Destroyer a hard time. In groups early-game they should make up a majority of your fighting force. For colonial efforts to expand your territory, send an ORS-class heavy cruiser in one direction and a battlegroup consisting of CRS-class cruisers and a DCS-class support ship in another to quickly build up a substantial territory. Late-game, always keep a few CRS-class cruisers in your fleets; their 'Clairvoyance' ability allows you to place a slipspace beacon on a retreating cruiser's destination. This can allow swift strikes into potentially poorly-defended planets far behind enemy lines. It however requires research to be activated. Changelog 0.75 *Reduced the hull points, armor and weapons strength. Decreased costs to compensate. *Reduced fleet supply by 2. *Removed the CRS-class research and changed its role: its now the Covenant's starting combat frigate. *Added the 'Clairvoyance' ability and research. External links *CRS-class light cruiser (halo.wikia) See also Category:Covenant ships